


Blink

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [74]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Voight thinks about his family, past and present.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Voight thinks about his family, past and present.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Blink  
Characters: Henry “Hank” Voight  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Voight thinks about his family, past and present.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and the characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.

Word to use: Milestone

PUtP # 74: Blink

It seemed like everything happened in a blink. It felt like Justin had zoomed through every milestone as a kid and then an adult. Now it was over. Violet and Daniel were all he had left.

Well, they’d been what he'd had left. With Erin, Violet, and Daniel gone, all of his family was gone. Sure, he looked at his team as family, too. However his bond with Erin, Violet, and Daniel had been deeper.

Voight looked around his living room at the pictures of his wife, of Justin and Erin as kids, and of pictures of Daniel and Violet. It didn’t feel real sometimes.

His life felt so empty without all of them. He’d told Erin not to look back, but the truth was, he missed her. Hell, he’d missed her even then as he said it. He was trying to be a good parent to her.

He wanted what was best for her, just like he wanted that for Violet and Daniel, and like he’d wanted that for Justin. It just hurt to know that what was best of all of them was to not be in his life anymore.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
